Home & Garden Show
by MMOandFrUK
Summary: Arthur and Francis find each other at a Home & Garden Show,get trapped in a bathroom,admit their feeling for eachother all the points for a great story huh?Well my opinion doesn't matter yours does apparently Rated M for reason in the authors note


**I wandered around a Home & Garden Show that my parents made me go to so I thought of Arthur and I saw that the bathrooms were kida out of the way so this was born. **

Arthur Kirkland was many things. He was a man who couldn't hold his liquor or his tongue; for he cussed like a sailor 24/7 save for when he was sleeping or when some how he managed to meet someone who he liked well enough to hold his tongue. Something he didn't advertise to the general public was that he was centuries old and was the human personification of England. Then there were some things that he didn't make known even to the countries around who trusted the most, those of which included his love for sewing, gardening, and visiting the odd Home & Garden Show. Once again this was his CLOSELY GAURDED SECRET! Yet there was blonde hair, green eyes, and all.

"_What in the name of God is France doing here!"_

That's right France, the country of Love, and in Arthur's opinion a frog. Arthur now thoroughly freaked out and worried decided he needed to hide and hide now. Spotting a bathroom out of the corner of his eye he made a B-Line towards it. He didn't run for it like you might expect but due to the old women hobbling around, people standing around watching demonstrations, and the general mindless babble of a Home & Garden Show limited to him, at best, a slow walk an insanely slow pace given his current situation. Finally coming to halt at the door 5 minutes or so later, opening the door he slipped and took notice of the fact that no one was there and made his way up to the mirror.

"C'mon Kirkland think about how to get your ass out of this mess." Talking to himself Eyebrows furrowed and a slight frown on his lips. He turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face.

"You've fought in countless battles and have brought countries to their knees, and you're scared by a Frog?" sighing he turned off the water drying off his face and turning around.

"Hmm...Angleterre I didn't know you talked to yourself." said fore mentioned frog looking slightly curious. "For that matter what are you doing here?"

"F-fuck off frog!" yelled the brit pushing past him and heading for the door.

France deciding not to leave the conversation at just a question and a hastily thrown insult grabbed Arthurs shoulder.

"But Angleterre" making a slight pouting face "you didn't answer my question yet."

Turning on him he yelled "I could ask the same of you, Frog!" Shaking his shoulder and loosing the grip on his shoulder he went back to the door. Grabbing the knob and turning it, except there was no full turn, no opening of the door there was only a silence that could only come from one thing: the door was locked, they were stuck together and they were both pretty sure that there was no way out. Oh, yeah and the building was about to close in oh, 30 minutes but no biggie, right?

"FROG!" turning on him

"N-now Angleterre, how could I known that the door would lock" slowly backing away only stopping when his back hit the wall.

Sighing allowing his shoulders to drop a little bit "OK, OK I know guess we just have to wait here 'till someone finds us, huh." Walking up to him a sitting down and leaning back on the wall.

"Alright" sitting down next to him "so mon cher what's the game plan?" flashing Arthur one of his trademark grins.

"Oh shut up Frog, this is your damn fault!" yelled Arthur.

"Oh come now mon cher being trapped inside a bathroom with no one around would be the dreams of many people man or women what makes you any different, hmm?" he said making his way towards Arthurs side.

"The fact that I know you just fuck around with other people's emotions you damn Frog!"

"I sense there's more it than just that Angleterre" he purred sliding up next to him.

"That's all there is to it Frog!" blushing when he realized how close they were to each other.

"Ah! But that blush suggest otherwise does it not mon cher." Looking at him with half lidded eyes.

"Stop that God Dammit!"

"Stop what?" cocking his head to one side

"That! Stop being so ugh!" quickly pulling himself up he made for one of the stalls making it in he locked him self in.

France following the younger nation went up to the stall door. "Come out mon cher and I'll stop doing whatever you told me to stop doing." He said through the door.

"You won't stop because you're doing it right now!"

"Well what am I doing?"

"Being so God Damned French!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh never mind Frog just go away!"

"Mon cher you're forgetting to very important facts here 1st off you have yet to tell me what's really bothering you and 2nd were both locked in here."

"Then just shut up Frog" came a rather defeated sounding reply from the stall.

"Come on Angleterre can I not worry about you without you fighting back all the time?" sighing he leaned up against the stall door.

"That's the problem" came a whisper so quiet if France wasn't listening he wouldn't have heard it.

"Hmm?" turning around and resting his forehead on the door.

"Fro-France" he sighed "you are the country of love for fucks sake and you live it you can woo any women hell if you put your mind to it you could fuck all of France."

"Yes I probably could but I'd much rather enjoy spending that time with you m-"

"That's the problem" he interrupted "you could do so _much_ better than me, yet here you are!"

"What! Angleterre do you really think that?" pulling his head back in surprise.

"I don't _think _I _know" _

"Angleterre disregard the fact that I am France, disregard that I am a total flirt and perv, and ask your self this question: do you love me?" he heard a faint sigh and something that sounded like a response.

"What was that?"  
"yes, yes, yes, yes! I love you but that doesn't matter! I will not force my self on you since you do not love me-"

What makes you think that Angleterre have you ever heard me say I hate you? No I haven't even if I did I wouldn't have kept on chasing you all these years the fact that you admitted your feelings for me is amazing!" the joy in his voice was almost overwhelming.

The door opened a little bit and two emerald eyes came out "Is that true?"

"Of course it is mon cher." Staring at Arthur through half lidded eyes full of desire.

Tears forming on the corners of his eyes he jumped on the Frenchmen and proceeded to hug him while tears fell from his eyes.

"Mon cher please stops crying." Rubbing small circles on Arthurs back and holding him closely. Realizing that this wasn't quite working he did the something he spent most of his life doing. He grabbed Arthurs chin tilting his head up so he could see into his eyes just before he brought their lips together he whispered "For now I will only accept you saying one thing" eyes full of lust.

"W-what" said a nervous and by this point an extremely red Arthur from blushing.

"My name" with that he brought their lips together. Neither of them was sure who started it Arthur would say it was Francis, and Francis would say it was Arthur. All they knew was that the moment one of their mouths opened their tongues meet in a fight for superiority.

"F-Francis" moaned a very turned on Arthur. Eventually they both had to part for air with only a string of saliva connecting the two both of them staring at each other with lust filled eyes.

Francis leaned forward and whispered in Arthur's ear "Let's get out of her, no?"

"W-What?" Francis walked toward the door raised up his right foot and kicked it open. Turning around he picked up a very surprised and confused Arthur. The building had been empty for an hour** (Q: how long were they in the bathroom, where the security guard, electricity is shouldn't be working if the building closed, etc. A: Don't know don't cares so shut up) **

"You mean you could've done that an hour ago!"

"Yep!"

"Then you sh-"he was cut off when Francis dropped him into water which belonged to a hot tub. Francis got into the tub next to him and began unbuttoning his shirt while leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. What happened from there I think you know but let me just say that the guard who stopped by in the morning got quite the surprise.

**AN: I' m a horrible person ain't I, Any ways if anyone wants to do a smut scene for either request my email and I will give you credit for it or make a separate page for it but still give me credit for it so either way someone gets credit for it. So anyway this is my first Hetalia Fanfic. Review and you COULD save a small pony, but probably not. PS I will accept multiple version of the sex scene if you choose to send it to me. SHALOM~**


End file.
